1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall mounted child seats with fold-up capabilities and more particularly pertains to safely seating a child in a public restroom in a convenient, fold-up seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, child seats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of seating a child are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Child seats of various configurations are found throughout the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,568,122 to Kain and 4,662,683 to Knoedler disclose seats for children for use in vehicles having pivotable restraints moveable from an operative orientation in front of the child to an inoperative rotation rotated thereaway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,047 to Mikami discloses a child car seat with a waist support and a support for the upper torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,446 to Roney discloses a seat for an adult with side and front supports.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,439 and 5,183,315 to Takahashi disclose child seats for use in bathrooms and the like.
In this respect, the wall mounted child seat with fold-up capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely seating a child in a public restroom in a convenient, fold-up seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wall mounted child seats with fold-up capabilities which can be used for safely seating a child in a public restroom in a convenient, fold-up seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.